the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back
| music = | cinematography = | editing = Eric Lake | studio = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 76 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $4.1 million }} Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back is a 2010 American comic science fiction film and the sequel to Space Chimps (2008). The animated film was directed and produced by John H. Williams, and written by Rob Moreland. Zack Shada, Carlos Alazraqui, Cheryl Hines, Patrick Warburton, Stanley Tucci, Patrick Breen, Omid Abtahi and Jane Lynch reprise their roles from the previous film; Andy Samberg, Jeff Daniels, and Kristin Chenoweth were replaced by Tom Kenny, John DiMaggio, and Laura Bailey, respectively. The film earned a 0% on Rotten Tomatoes. Plot Space Chimps 2 takes place awhile after the first film. It follows Comet (Zack Shada), the computer-savvy chimp, who wants to be taken as a full-fledged space chimp, but Ham (Tom Kenny), Luna (Cheryl Hines) and the others don't take him seriously. However, Comet finds out that he was removed from the last space mission because of budget cuts. While Ham and Luna are goofing off, Comet rebelliously interferes with the controls on the rocket, accidentally launching the ship into space. Comet lands on Planet Malgor where he meets Ham's alien friend, Kilowatt (Laura Bailey), for the first time and gets respect from the residents there. However, back on Earth, Zartog (John DiMaggio), the villain from the first film, sneaks in and takes over Mission Control with a remote that departiclizes objects and zaps the three scientists, Dr. Bob (Patrick Breen), Dr. Jagu (Omid Abtahi) and Dr. Poole (Jane Lynch) out of existence. Zartog wants to get revenge on Ham for foiling his plans and encounters an oblivious Titan (Patrick Warburton) who gives him a tour of Mission Control. Comet, accompanied by Kilowatt, return to Earth, while Ham evades Zartog on a jetpack. While Zartog's distracted, Comet manages to steal the remote back and rewires it to bring the scientists back and shrink Zartog; Zartog escapes while the others laugh. The film ends with Zartog running from a dog he harassed earlier. Cast * Zack Shada as Comet * Laura Bailey as Kilowatt, Computer Voice, Instar Receptionist, Girl Reporter * Carlos Alazraqui as Houston, Piddles the Camera Guy * Tom Kenny as Ham III, Reporter #1 * Cheryl Hines as Luna * Patrick Warburton as Titan * John DiMaggio as Zartog * Stanley Tucci as Senator * Patrick Breen as Dr. Bob * Omid Abtahi as Dr. Jagu, Reporter #2 * Jane Lynch as Dr. Poole Release Entertainment Film Distributors released the film to cinemas in the United Kingdom on May 28, 2010, while 20th Century Fox released it in the United States on October 5, 2010. Space Chimps 2 grossed $4,124,518. Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back is the second Vanguard Animation film that had a sequel film. The film was released on DVD on September 27, 2010 in 3D, along with a double feature pack with both films in the United Kingdom. The film originally opened on #7 in the United Kingdom on the release weekend. Reception The film has a 0% rating on Rotten Tomatoes and an average rating of 2.3/10. References External links * * Category:Space Chimps Category:2010 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010 computer-animated films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:Animated films about apes Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:2010s children's animated films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Animated space adventure films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Vanguard Animation Category:20th Century Fox direct-to video films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:2010s children's adventure films